


Luke Skywalker and the Jedi Holocron

by TwoGuysSittingInAHotTub



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Basically It's Star Wars Characters In Hp But A Lot Changed, Co-Written, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts First Year, Hogwarts Second Year, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoGuysSittingInAHotTub/pseuds/TwoGuysSittingInAHotTub
Summary: In a world of witchcraft and wizardry, the tyranny of the Empire reigns.Luke Skywalker, left on his aunt and uncle’s doorstep as a baby, receives a letter from the top school of magic: Hogwarts.(this is co-authored)
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! My name is Spencer, and since me and a friend of mine (him being Parker) are both stuck in quarantine, we decided to write this together! We'll be alternating chapter wise, so his chapter is the next one (then mine again, etc etc). Anyway! Hope you enjoy it.

The night was cold, the crisp, cool breeze biting at his skin despite the cloak that was draped around his shoulders. The streets of Tattoine were nearly deserted, the usually lively town dead asleep. Not that Obi-wan could blame them, it was far too late an hour for anyone to be awake.

He sighed, glancing down at the child sound asleep in his arms. His young face was the picture of peaceful, unaware of the horrors that had befallen his family mere hours ago.

Obi-wan didn't doubt that the Lars couple would take good care of the boy, but he still couldn't help but feel saddened as he stared down into the features so similar to Anakin and Padme's that it made his heart hurt. Images of what could have been flashed through his mind, nearly making him forget about why he was here in the first place.

Strengthening his resolve, he shook his head, hoping that it would dispel the thoughts from his mind. It did, temporarily. But Obi-wan knew that they would plague him for as long as he lived, always lurking within the cracks and crevices of his psyche.

Kneeling down before the front door, he gently placed little Luke Skywalker down upon the ground. He adjusted the blanket, hoping that it and the heating spell that he had cast on it would be enough to keep the child warm until someone within the household took notice.

With one last glance down at the boy, Obi-wan stood.

He would make this right.

He would rip the empire down. The empire that had turned his best friend against him, and killed everyone who he had ever known.

Eventually.

Even if it meant he would become one of the monsters he had sworn to destroy while doing it.

And with a small, nearly unnoticeable popping sound, the only thing left upon the front porch of Lars home was the sleeping baby.


	2. The Two Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You can’t stop the change, any more than you can stop the suns from setting.” 
> 
> — Shmi Skywalker

Owen and Beru Lars raised a baby born in war on a peaceful farm in a secluded area known as Tatooine. It was a quiet life, away from the commotion and conflict that came naturally to a newly formed Empire. Perhaps more importantly, it was a life away from magic. 

The Lars’ were born without the power of magic and were grateful that their nephew appeared to be the same. It was a secret they kept from not only the child, but the rest of the non-magic world. It was a burden that befell those that have— or had— magical siblings. 

Owen and Beru did not hide the fact that they were not the child’s true parents. It would not have been difficult convincing him otherwise, but they decided on the truth, or at least a partial one. They raised him to call them Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen, and kept the name given to him by his mother before she passed: Luke Skywalker.

When Luke was old enough to wonder why he didn’t have a “mom” or “dad” like many of the other kids at school, his six-year-old self decided to ask why. 

Aunt Beru answered after a moment of hesitation. “Your mother and father passed. They left you for us to take care of.”

Luke thought about this for a second. A second ago, he didn’t even know he had parents, much less that they were dead. How was he supposed to feel? Looking down, he replied with a simple “Oh” and dropped it for the time being. 

As Luke got older, he got more frustrated with that simple answer. He wanted to know how he came to be. One night at dinner, he brought it up again.

“I want to know about my parents,” he blurted confidently.

Owen and Beru looked at each other, startled by the outburst. After an uncomfortable pause, Owen scowled and continued eating. Beru looked between the two, conflicted. She had always been much warmer towards Luke. He was more likely to get an answer from her. 

“Aunt Beru?” He said, putting on a pleading look.

Beru pressed her lips together. She started to speak, seemingly against Owen’s wishes. “What would you like to know?”

“Who were they? How did they die?”

“Luke, please,” Owen interjected. Visibly upset, he did not look at Luke. “Not now.”

“But-“

“I told you to forget it.”

The three ate the rest of dinner in silence. Luke did not bring it up again, but he did not forget.

...

It had been around ten years since the night Luke was left at the Lars’. That baby was now a boy, making his way home from his last day of his fifth year of school. Waving goodbye to his friends, he started the journey down the long, field-surrounded path leading to the family farm.

Luke was excited. His eleventh birthday was just around the corner, and he was going to have a big party— big for middle-of-nowhere farm town standards. He and his Aunt Beru had been planning for weeks. It was flying and plane themed, reflecting the boy’s aspirations to go to the best pilot academy in the whole Empire. Practically skipping, Luke hummed the tune of the music in the academy ad he’d watched millions of times.

His singing tapered as he saw something down the road. Two figures, one a blond man wearing a yellow suit, the other a brunette donning a blue cloak and in a wheelchair. The blond was speaking in an irritated tone.

“Of course we’re lost. Do you know where we are?”

The man in blue moved his hands in response. 

“If you’re so confident, why don’t you go off by yourself? Don't let me catch you following me begging for help, because you won't get it!”

Luke shuffled past the two as inconspicuously as possible. He didn’t want to get involved in the quarrel.

“What? That child?”

Did they mean him? Luke walked faster.

“Fine. But I don’t understand why I have to be the one doing all the work around here. Hello! Would you mind giving us directions?”

Luke turned around cautiously. He remembered when Uncle Owen told him about stranger danger. Keeping a safe distance, he replied, “Sure?”

“Great! Artoo insists he knows where he’s going, but I’m not falling for that again.” The blond walked towards him as he talked, the man in blue, Artoo, wheeling behind him. “Anyways, do you happen to know where the Lars’ household is?”

...

Reluctantly, Luke led the pair to his family’s farm. His Uncle Lars was working outside and saw the group walking towards the house. Wiping the sweat off his forehead, he approached them.

“Who are you?” he asked, squinting.

“I am See-Threepio, muggle-wizard relations, and this is my counterpart, Artoo-Detoo.” Threepio pointed to his friend, who waved at Owen. 

Muggle? Wizard? Owen practically winced at the words. He looked to Luke, who wore a look of confusion on his face.

See-Threepio continued. “We’re looking for Owen and Beru Lars, do you know where we might find them?”

Owen looked suspiciously at the men and then at Luke. “Come with me,” he said to the oddly-named people.

Once inside, Owen took off his hat and disappeared deeper into the house. Artoo and Threepio glanced at each other, Artoo making more motions with his hands that Luke figured to be sign language. Soon enough, Owen returned with Beru. 

Beru promptly went over to Luke. “Owen and I are going to handle this, why don’t you go upstairs and plan more of your party?”

“Yes, Aunt Beru,” he replied, going up the stairs. He went to his room and dropped off his backpack before deciding to eavesdrop on the conversation going on downstairs. Who were those people? What did they have to do with wizards? Aren’t those made up?

Creeping down a few steps, Luke crouched down to become as unnoticeable as possible. Through the balusters, he saw his Aunt and Uncle looking stern at the strange men. 

Owen spoke, “What are you here for?” His words were hostile.

Threepio did not seem to notice. If he did, he kept his friendly manner. “None other than the Headmaster himself sent us.”

“Headmaster?” Beru looked confused.

“Yes, Headmaster Kenobi of the world-famous school of witchcraft and wizardry, Hogwarts.” The man in yellow spoke as if what he was saying was obvious. 

Luke’s Aunt and Uncle reacted poorly, Beru becoming anxious, and Owen becoming more irate. “Listen, if you’re going to come into my house and spout this nonsense—“ 

Ignoring him, Artoo moved his hands. Threepio spoke for him. “He says we’ve noticed none of the owls we’ve sent seemed to be making it to Master Luke, and it was peculiar enough for investigation.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Owen hissed. “Now if you’d kindly take your insanity off of my property, I would appreciate it.”

“Sir, please—“ Threepio pleaded. The conversation continued, but Luke didn't want to listen anymore. He rushed back into his room, accidentally slamming the door, and buried his face in his pillow. 

He needed to process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I’m Parker. This is the first chapter I’ve written, the next will be by Spencer. Hope you liked it!
> 
> We’ll be updating on Fridays.


	3. The letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your focus determines your reality.” – Qui-Gon Jinn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up guys! Here is the third chapter. I hope you guys enjoy.

Luke stared at the dimly glowing blue stars that were glue to his ceiling, his mind racing a million miles a minute in search for answers he didn't have to the questions bouncing around his brain.

There was muffled shouting coming from his aunt in uncle. He caught a few words, but he wasn't listening as closely as he usually would have.

Muggle?

Hogwarts?

He wasn't sure what to make of any of it.

Was this some kind of prank? Uncle Owen wasn't usually one for those, but he supposed there was a first time for everything.

But why?

"Luke?"

Luke looked away from the stars, startled. He hadn't heard the usually creaky door open, or his aunt entering through it. But there she was standing, leaning against the doorframe, her usually warm eyes tired.

"Do you mind if I come in?" she asked, her stance casual but her mouth twisted down in a slight frown that betrayed her true mood.

Luke shrugged, turning to look back at the ceiling. His bed groaned as his aunt took a seat on the edge of it, the old rusty springs not used to the added weight.

There was a silence between them for a few moments, only to be broken by a sigh from his Aunt.

"I know you might be a bit confused right now, I know I was when I was introduced to all of this," she said, resting her hand on Luke's knee. 

Luke sat up, crawling closer to her. He propped himself down right next to her, hands fidgeting with the long sleeves of his shirt.

"...what's a muggle?" He finally asked, turning to look up at his Aunt.

To be honest, Luke hadn't expected an answer from her. She usually listened to what his uncle said, and Uncle Owen didn't seem to want Luke to know what's going on.

Aunt Beru bit her lip, seemingly considering whether she should tell him or not before she appeared to make the decision with a nearly inaudible sigh in defeat.

"A muggle is a person without magic, like me and your uncle," she explained reluctantly,

"Like... me?" Luke asked, tilting his head to the side, his confusion clearly written on his face.

His aunt shook her head, reaching down to take something out from her pocket. Luke watched her pull out a brownish envelope with an old fashion seal on it, his interest peaked. 

She handed to him without word.

Mr. L. Skywalker,

The first room on the second floor,

Lars homestead,

Tatooine.

Was written on the back of the letter, in fancy print with green ink.

Luke stared down at it. He wasn't aware of what was inside it, but a sense of dread and excitement was building up inside his chest as all the possibilities of what it could be rushed through his mind. 

With a pounding heart, Luke tore open the envelope. 

Inside, there were two pieces of neatly folded parchment. 

Luke glanced at his aunt uncertainly, her nod in approval fueling his determination. And with renewed curiosity, he took the papers from the envelope, letting the parchment container flutter to the floor. 

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY 

Headmaster: Obi-wan Kenobi 

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc.,)

Dear Mr Skywalker,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Mon Mothma

Deputy Headmistress

Luke quickly turned his attention to the second piece of paper, rushing to open it up and read through it.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
1.Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2.One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3.One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4.One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Tion Medon

A History of Magic by Sheev Palpatine

Magical Theory by General Grievous

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Zam Wesell

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Jar Jar Binks

Magical Drafts and Potions by Darth Vader

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Chelli Aphra

A Guide to Self-Protection spells  
by Count Dooku

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Luke's eyes were glazed over as he re-read the letters for a second time, and a third time, and a fourth time. But no matter how many times he read it, it still couldn't diminish his shock.

"I'm a wizard? Why didn't you ever tell me?" He asked shell shocked and a bit angry, the papers wrinkled in his vice grip on them.

His aunt looked at him for the first time since he had opened the envelope, guilt written clearly on her aged face.

"I- We, me and your Uncle... We didn't want to lose you. The wizarding world is a dangerous place for you to be alone in. We already lost your parents to it, we didn't want you to have the same fate as them." she explained, her hands folded in her lap.

"My parents? Are they magical too?" he asked eagerly, oblivious to the look of sadness that his aunt gave him.

Maybe his parents were alive! If his aunt and uncle lied about magic, what if they lied about his parents too? What if his parents were waiting for him in the magical world? What if they just couldn't have taken care of him as a baby and they were ready to take him in now?

"They were." Was all she said in response.

And with two simple words, Luke's hopes were crushed. 

"What happened to them? How did they-" He started, desperately looking for answers to all of his questions.

Only to be cut off by a knocking on the front door.


	4. Another Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Luke, you’re going to find that many of the truths we cling to depend greatly on our own point of view.”
> 
> -Obi-Wan Kenobi

The man that arrived at the Lars’ house next was not a first-time visitor. Even though it had been a little over ten years since the last visit, the house had barely changed.

Walking up to the doorway, he could hear the commotion occurring inside. It appeared that Threepio’s claim of being an expert in “wizard-muggle relations” was not holding up as well as he hoped. Which is precisely the reason Obi-Wan was here.

He knocked on the door, and the squabbling went silent. After a moment, Owen opened the door. He stared at Obi-Wan's face, processing where he’s seen it before. When it finally clicked, his lips turned down in a fierce scowl.

He opened his mouth to speak, but Beru quickly cut off whatever he was about to say with a fierce glare. She nudged Owen out of the way, pulling the door open all the way without a word.

Obi-wan stepped inside, looking around the farm house. Artoo and Threepio were both standing in the living room, both looking harried with the current situation. Obi-wan wasn't exactly surprised, considering the two didn't usually deal with new muggle-born students and their oftentimes disbelieving parents.

"Are you here about Luke?" Beru asked, her arms crossed over her chest. Between the two miffed wizards and her angry husband, she looked the calmest. Even with her puffy red eyes.

Obi-wan nodded, anticipation building in his gut as he once again glanced around, looking for the boy he had come to meet.

What would he look like?

Would he be anything like his mother?

Or his... his father?

Obi-wan didn't know how he felt about the last thought. Having to stare at the face of a young clone of Anak- no, Vader, for the next several years stirred up feelings Obi-wan had hoped he wouldn't feel again. 

His fears came true when he saw the figure stepping cautiously down the stairs.

It was as if Obi-Wan was back in Tatooine all those years ago, with his late master and the then Queen of Naboo. The boy was a carbon copy of the one he met then. Blonde, sloppy hair and tanned skin from the years of being outside in the desert sun. The same piercing blue eyes.

Luke was observing Obi-Wan as well, though in curiosity instead of remembrance. 

“You must be Luke,” he said, managing a warm smile despite his not-so-warm memories.

Luke didn’t respond, but instead crept down the remainder of the stairs to hide behind his Aunt and Uncle.

Disregarding any social cues, Threepio greeted the latest guest. “Why hello Master Kenobi! Artoo and I were just getting things handled here—”

“Would you and Artoo mind stepping outside for a moment?” Obi-Wan interrupted.

Threepio started to protest, but after being nudged by Artoo, he stopped and complied. Closing the door behind them, they left the other four in an uncomfortable silence.

Owen sat down in the living room with his arms crossed, showing no interest in being the one to start to talk. Beru appeared to be waiting for Obi-Wan to start, and Luke was the same.

“My, you look just like your father did,” he said to Luke.

Luke froze, stepping out from behind his Aunt. “...You knew my father?”

Obi-Wan chuckled. “Yes, I fought in the Clone Wars side by side with him.” 

Luke must have heard of the wars based off of his facial expression. Despite the complexity of the news, he replied simply. “I wish I’d known him.”

Obi-Wan knelt down so he saw eye-to-eye with the small boy. “He was the best broom-rider in the world, and a cunning warrior. I’m sure you’ll excel similarly.” He paused. “And he was a good friend.”

Uncomfortable with the increasing watery-ness of Luke’s eyes, he continued. “That reminds me… I have something here for you.” Reaching down in his cloak, he retrieved a long wooden object and handed it to Luke. “Your father wanted you to have this when you were old enough. Your uncle doesn’t want to allow it. He fears you might follow old Obi-Wan on some idealistic crusade like your father did.”

Spinning the stick in his hands, the boy asked, “What is it?”

“Your father’s wand. This is the tool of a wizard.” Obi-Wan stood up to observe Luke further.

Luke held the wand in his hand like he’d seen in movies and shows of witches and wizards. He felt silly doing it, and stopped when Obi-Wan let out a laugh.

Now, Luke turned to his Aunt and Uncle, wondering why they kept this from him all these years. 

Beru caught on to his thoughts and spoke to him with tears in her eyes. “I know your Uncle doesn’t do well at showing it, but all he wants is to keep you safe. Like Obi-Wan said, we... we didn’t want to follow in your father's footsteps,” she said, squeezing Luke’s shoulder, “and end up like he did.”

And with that sentiment, Luke began to understand his relative’s intentions. If his father truly died in the life of being a wizard, it would make sense that his Aunt and Uncle would want to shield him from that world to keep him safe. 

Luke recognized that because of the visiting of those three strangers, his life changed forever. But what Luke didn’t expect was what that change would be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello there"-Obi-wan

Luke leaned against the door, holding his breath as he listened intently for the hum of conversation from outside his room. The wand he had been given was gripped tightly in his hands, the words from the strange men who had come to his house still fresh in his mind.

His Aunt and Uncle had sent him to his room, saying they 'needed to talk about adult things' several minutes before. For a little while he was able to hear the occasional shouted word or two from his room, but he couldn't hear anything now.

He huffed, falling back onto his bed in defeat. He raised the wand up to inspect, his eyes roaming over the smooth wood. This was... this was his fathers. 

He never had anything that had belonged to his parents. Hell, he had never even seen what his parents had looked like. Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen never talked about them. They had almost seemed afraid to, now that Luke thought back to the times he had asked about them.

Was it because his father was a wizard? 

What happened to his father in the first place?

Did he die because of the clone wars?

Was he a clone? From what Luke could recall from his history classes on the topic, the clone wars was a war that happened a few years back that had only been fought by clones and the Jedi. 

Luke doubted his father was a Jedi. He couldn't have been that important of a person. If he had been, then Luke would have heard about him at least once in his life. Would have found out something about his identity. 

So, he was part clone?

Was his father just another faceless clone who died on the battlefield?

He supposes that's better than working at Mcdonalds like his aunt and uncle had said, but Luke couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. Whenever he had pictured his father, he had never pictured a clone. Clones were cool, yeah, but they were... kinda boring. 

The doorknob twisted, his door opening with a creak. Luke ignored it, deciding to go back to inspecting the wand. 

The chair that had been next to his desk scraped loudly against the wooden floor. 

But when Luke looked up, his aunt's name on the tip of his tongue, he was surprised by the smiling visage of Obi-wan. His words died before they left his mouth, the wand falling from his hand onto the floor as he scrambled to sit up. 

Luke cleared his throat, his surprise from the mans appearance beginning to wear off. He had thought his aunt and uncle had scared him off.

"Um... hi?" Luke asked, watching as Obi-wan bent down to grab the wand off the ground with no small amount of shame. What if he had broken it? He can't be so careless with something so precious.

Obi-wan handed him the wand with a smile, but as Luke's and his gaze connected, the boy sensed that there was something wrong with the man. But it was only for a second before he felt himself being pushed out of the man's mind. But not before he felt Obi-wans surprise.

Luke turned his gaze away, scolding himself internally. He wasn't supposed to do that. His aunt and uncle said it was bad. To never use that ability. It was wrong.

"Luke... Have you always been able to do that?"

Luke turned back to the man, chewing on his bottom lip as he debated internally whether or not he should answer the question. His aunt had told him to never ever tell anyone about it, that they would take him away if he did.

"Your father shared the same ability," Obi-wan said casually, his face blank as he leaned back in his chair. He was staring at the wand in Luke's hands, but his gaze was thousands of miles away.

"Was my father a clone?" Luke asked hesitantly, his breath catching in his throat as he waited for Obi-wan's answer.

There was a beat of silence.

"Yes, he had been. He was a good man, one of the best I had ever known." 

The words felt wrong somehow to Luke, but also like they were the truth. Usually Luke could tell when someone was lying to him, but it was as if the man had intertwined lies and the truth. 

Had his father been bad? Was he lying to him so he could protect him from the truth?

That seemed like the obvious answer to Luke. He internally nodded to himself, unknowing of the brief look of guilt that had flashed across Obi-wans face.

"What was his name?" Luke asked eagerly, staring at Obi-wan with wide, hopeful eyes.

"Anakin." Obi-wan said simply, standing up from his chair and opening the door for both him and Luke. "Now, I think it's time you got your school supplies."

Luke grabbed the wand from the bed, nearly leaping from his bed as he rushed to follow after Obi-wan.

Suddenly, a realization came upon Luke.

"You're the guy from the memes! The hello there dude!" he nearly shouted as he followed Obi-wan out of the house, nearly running into the man's back as he slowed his pace.

There was a heavy sigh from Obi-wan as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Luke could have sworn he heard the man mutter "why do they always bring this up", but Obi-wan was already walking out the front door before Luke could ask him about it anymore.

Luke glanced back at the farmhouse. Had his aunt and uncle agreed to this? Or was this a kidnapping?

He shrugged. If he was getting kidnapped by the guy from the memes, then at least he would have a story to tell his friends later.

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross-posted on Fanfic.net under the same name by the way.


End file.
